The ongoing work and the proposed studies described in this application have, as a common theme, the use of immunotherapy as an adjunct to high-dose chemotherapy for patients with advanced or high-risk primary breast cancer. Three feasibility studies are described which form the basis for the proposed clinical trials, two of which are phase II and one of which is a randomized study. A retrospective analysis performed by Dr. Bearman's fellow, Dr. Yago Nieto, has resulted in the development of a model to predict patients with high-risk primary breast cancer who are at high-risk of relapse after autologous transplant. That model will identify candidates for two of the proposed clinical trials. This application also describes how Dr. Bearman will trainee young investigators in patient-oriented research. The UCHSC Bone Marrow Transplant Program has sufficient patients to conduct these studies, actively conducts both laboratory and clinical research, and is funded by both peer-reviewed and pharmaceutical support. Dr. Bearman will devote 50 percent effort to this 5 year program.